Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/25 May 2016
02:00:16 Marian1781: (Derp) 02:00:21 Mega Loppuny123: (Lol) 02:00:36 RyuZaKi Alvarez: y quedó Toblos(?) 02:00:46 RyuZaKi Alvarez: y ahora decimos, hola a toblos(?) 02:01:18 Marian1781: :u 02:02:20 RyuZaKi Alvarez: :u 02:03:40 Mega Loppuny123: :U 02:03:46 RyuZaKi Alvarez: aosim 02:03:56 Mega Loppuny123: Marian si escuchaste Dance-Off :V 02:04:06 Super Varuna: Adios (hola) 02:04:11 Mega Loppuny123: Quiero que sepas que es basura :v 02:04:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Adios Varuna o/ 02:04:20 Mega Loppuny123: Bai Varuna :D 02:04:36 ~ Super Varuna has left the chat. ~ 02:04:51 RyuZaKi Alvarez: Mariano Closs(??) 02:05:14 Marian1781: Basura? 02:05:25 Mega Loppuny123: Exacto 02:05:29 Marian1781: Ban 02:05:34 Mega Loppuny123: :v 02:05:43 Mega Loppuny123: Hablo de la canción :v 02:06:11 Marian1781: (Y) :v (y) 02:06:21 RyuZaKi Alvarez: :v 02:06:32 RyuZaKi Alvarez: http://prntscr.com/b79oq1 02:06:34 RyuZaKi Alvarez: u: 02:07:04 Mega Loppuny123: Pero la escuchaste? 02:07:44 Marian1781: Nope u: 02:08:30 RyuZaKi Alvarez: Ac/dc : 02:08:33 RyuZaKi Alvarez: :v} 02:08:50 Marian1781: ¿ :v ? 02:08:53 Mega Loppuny123: Bueno escuchala :V 02:09:00 Mega Loppuny123: O no mejor no 02:09:20 RyuZaKi Alvarez: Iré a... 02:09:25 RyuZaKi Alvarez: :v 02:09:32 RyuZaKi Alvarez: el mundo de los ponys 02:09:40 Mega Loppuny123: (Okay) 02:09:42 RyuZaKi Alvarez: ya vuelvo ;3;/ 02:10:16 Mega Loppuny123: .v 02:10:24 RyuZaKi Alvarez: *El mundo de los anormales 02:10:42 Marian1781: {Y} :v {y} 02:11:55 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Me debo ir, adios a todos o/ 02:12:05 Marian1781: Bye Nlitz. 02:12:08 Mega Loppuny123: (Y) 02:12:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :I 02:12:13 Marian1781: Nlitz... 02:12:16 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: -10 02:12:21 Marian1781: Blitz* :'v 02:12:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (yaoming) 02:12:24 ~ Blitz el Zhiklopudo has left the chat. ~ 02:12:26 Marian1781: T.T 02:12:28 Mega Loppuny123: Bai Blitz (hola) 02:13:59 Mega Loppuny123: :v 02:16:25 Mega Loppuny123: Bai 02:16:31 Marian1781: Mataste el chat, k pikardía :v 02:16:37 Marian1781: Bye :v 02:16:51 Ebenecer: !wa 02:16:55 ~ Mega Loppuny123 has left the chat. ~ 02:18:04 ~ Mega Loppuny123 has joined the chat. ~ 02:18:44 Mega Loppuny123: No puedo con esto :V 02:19:35 ~ Mega Loppuny123 has left the chat. ~ 02:22:45 RyuZaKi Alvarez: 7u7 02:22:50 RyuZaKi Alvarez: Ya volví :v 02:24:08 ~ RyuZaKi Alvarez has left the chat. ~ 02:24:13 ~ RyuZaKi Alvarez has joined the chat. ~ 02:25:59 ~ Blackstep Gamer has joined the chat. ~ 02:26:05 Blackstep Gamer: BOBRANA 02:26:28 Ebenecer: k 02:26:34 Blackstep Gamer: Miras el futuro :D 02:26:43 BowserRDML: Hola black 02:26:50 Blackstep Gamer: Yo estaba escribiendo Envejecer ... y luego dijiste k :v 02:26:53 Blackstep Gamer: Hola Vadix 02:27:00 Blackstep Gamer: Hola a los demas o/ 00:53:19 ~ T1M3R10N B0T has joined the chat. ~ 00:53:24 ~ Asriel Demon Dreemurr has left the chat. ~ 00:54:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Time, espataste a Asri >:I 00:55:58 Suzaku 13: La wea 00:57:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !wa 00:57:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Me estafaron >:v 00:59:38 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has joined the chat. ~ 01:00:09 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hola Tobi o/ 01:01:29 Tobias Alcaraz: Hola. o/ 01:03:22 Tobias Alcaraz: !boluh :v 01:03:54 PK Thunder: Tobi Boluh, la página de tu ya sabes qué no me da permiso a editar :'v 01:05:00 Tobias Alcaraz: Plz. :v 01:05:04 Tobias Alcaraz: Oc, te doy el admin y ya. :V 01:05:16 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Yo tambien quiero el admin >:'v 01:05:18 PK Thunder: Me siento poeroxo ocño 01:05:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (okay) 01:05:22 Tobias Alcaraz: Tu tienes el ban. :V 01:05:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: >:v 01:05:28 PK Thunder: jajaja 01:06:03 Tobias Alcaraz: Ya. :V 01:06:39 PK Thunder: Gracias todosudoroso dios Tobias, el Cthulhu de la nueva era v: 01:06:51 Tobias Alcaraz: https://media.giphy.com/media/YA1XuG9TCAOn6/giphy.gif <---- PK manejando. :v 01:07:20 Tobias Alcaraz: Okño. :V 01:07:40 PK Thunder: ;-; 01:08:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 01:08:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: PeKa sabe tomar atajos (? 01:08:34 Tobias Alcaraz: Mucho GTA. (? 01:08:43 Tobias Alcaraz: Muzho mainkah. 01:09:22 ~ Super Varuna has left the chat. ~ 01:09:27 ~ Super Varuna has joined the chat. ~ 01:11:57 ~ Marian1781 has joined the chat. ~ 01:12:18 Marian1781: Si salgo y entro es que tengo problemas de Internet (okay) 01:12:29 Suzaku 13: Ban. 01:12:39 Marian1781: No puedes darmelo. 01:12:43 Tobias Alcaraz: Ban. :v 01:12:49 Tobias Alcaraz: Yo si. Bv 01:12:50 Marian1781: Y me puedo desbanear. 01:12:52 Tobias Alcaraz: Soy Mr. Ban. bv 01:13:02 Marian1781: Y de regalo te puedo devolver el ban :v 01:13:19 Tobias Alcaraz: No gracias, no acepto caridad. :V 01:13:34 PK Thunder: Marianita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n 01:14:06 Suzaku 13: Bowser, hazme buro. (yaoming) 01:14:11 PK Thunder: n.n !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!atinairaM 01:14:19 ~ Marian1781 has left the chat. ~ 01:15:04 Tobias Alcaraz: Suza: jajaja 01:15:16 Suzaku 13: K 01:15:19 Suzaku 13: (._.) 01:15:51 ~ Super Varuna has left the chat. ~ 01:15:59 ~ Super Varuna has joined the chat. ~ 01:16:22 ~ Marian1781 has joined the chat. ~ 01:17:02 ~ Marian1781 has left the chat. ~ 01:17:23 ~ Marian1781 has joined the chat. ~ 01:17:25 ~ Marian1781 has joined the chat. ~ 01:17:49 ~ Marian1781 has left the chat. ~ 01:17:53 ~ Marian1781 has joined the chat. ~ 01:18:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Tengo mucho lag, ya vuelvo 01:19:25 ~ Blitz el Zhiklopudo has left the chat. ~ 01:19:42 PK Thunder: Marian 01:19:50 Super Varuna: Blitz a ti te aparecen las mazmorras ? 01:20:04 PK Thunder: ¿Quieres que le haga boliche a Bows, ya que tu no puedes? Bv 01:20:04 Marian1781: Pikei 01:20:47 ~ Marian1781 has left the chat. ~ 01:22:06 ~ Marian1781 has joined the chat. ~ 01:22:08 ~ Blitz el Zhiklopudo has joined the chat. ~ 01:22:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Volvi 01:22:20 Marian1781: (okay) ... 01:22:42 Marian1781: ¿Qué insinúas Pikei? .v 01:23:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Esto se puso incomodo (? 01:24:18 ~ Marian1781 has left the chat. ~ 01:24:34 ~ Marian1781 has joined the chat. ~ 01:25:01 Marian1781: (derp) 01:33:29 Super Varuna: Blitz 01:33:55 ~ Agustinyfrancisco babas has joined the chat. ~ 01:34:10 ~ Agustinyfrancisco babas has left the chat. ~ 01:34:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (pokerface9 01:34:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (pokerface) * 01:34:48 Suzaku 13: Blox 01:34:57 Suzaku 13: ¿Me aiudas en la woki cristiano ronaldo? :V 01:35:09 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Depende, que hay que hacer? (yaoming) 01:35:40 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has left the chat. ~ 01:36:01 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has joined the chat. ~ 01:36:05 Suzaku 13: O bueno no sé (serio) 01:36:20 Suzaku 13: ¿Sería bueno hacer una lista con los cofres por orden en que salen? 01:36:20 ~ Super Varuna has left the chat. ~ 01:36:31 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has left the chat. ~ 01:36:33 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has joined the chat. ~ 01:36:36 Suzaku 13: Como las aplicaciones (serio) 01:37:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Estoy pensando... emmm 01:37:55 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has left the chat. ~ 01:37:56 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has joined the chat. ~ 01:38:26 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has left the chat. ~ 01:38:29 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has joined the chat. ~ 01:38:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La verdad no se si sea necesario 01:38:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que raios 01:38:41 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Mi cell se reinicio solo (._.) 01:38:58 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has left the chat. ~ 01:39:01 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has joined the chat. ~ 01:39:31 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has left the chat. ~ 01:39:33 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has joined the chat. ~ 01:39:59 Suzaku 13: A muchos les gustaría (yaoming) 01:40:05 ~ Goldfield1234 has joined the chat. ~ 01:40:09 Goldfield1234: eh vuelto 01:40:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ok 01:40:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hola Gold o/ 01:40:19 Goldfield1234: )okay) 01:40:25 Goldfield1234: *(okay) 01:40:32 Goldfield1234: (okay) 01:40:34 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has left the chat. ~ 01:40:35 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has joined the chat. ~ 01:40:35 Goldfield1234: hola o/ 01:40:58 ~ Asriel Demon Dreemurr has joined the chat. ~ 01:41:00 Goldfield1234: que ha pasado en mi ausencia? 01:41:08 Goldfield1234: hola asriel o/ 01:41:15 Goldfield1234: (serio) 01:41:30 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has left the chat. ~ 01:41:37 Goldfield1234: (pokerface) pasó de mí 01:41:37 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: :V 01:42:01 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has joined the chat. ~ 01:42:01 ~ Tobias Alcaraz has joined the chat. ~ 01:42:10 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Tobe, Timerion necesita retirarse .v. 01:55:01 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 01:55:15 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Creo que ya está .v. 01:55:22 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !status 01:55:23 T1M3R10N B0T: Inicio: 01:55:22 25 May 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos y 27 segundos. Última registración fue 0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos y 22 segundos. 01:56:02 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 01:56:18 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 01:56:19 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Funciona (d9) 01:56:25 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 01:56:43 Tobias Alcaraz: He volvido. 01:57:48 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Hola Tobi :V 01:59:41 /// Marian1781 ha salido del chat /// 02:01:34 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 02:01:37 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 02:05:26 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 02:06:00 Goldfield1234: he vuelto 02:06:24 Goldfield1234: oigan, les cuento un chiste? 02:06:50 Goldfield1234: somos los intoCABLES jajaja 02:06:55 Goldfield1234: ai les va otro 02:07:09 Goldfield1234: por qué los fotones no pueden hacer pizza? 02:07:19 Goldfield1234: porque no tienen masa xD 02:07:22 Goldfield1234: jajaja 02:07:38 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: :v ... 02:07:45 PK Thunder: ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tus chistes y la pizza, Gold? 02:07:51 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: No poz 02:07:53 PK Thunder: Que la pizza la pedí. 02:07:56 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !rps Piedra d8 02:07:57 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Esa característica ya no se utiliza en este sistema. 02:08:01 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: >:v 02:08:04 PK Thunder: Ahora shut up :'v 02:08:08 Goldfield1234: ese es un chiste viejo modificado 7u7 02:08:14 PK Thunder: Nah. 02:08:16 Goldfield1234: y un chiste muy racista 02:08:18 PK Thunder: :v 02:08:19 Goldfield1234: 7u7 02:08:26 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !tell BowserRDML Oie tu, si tu, Hola! (d9) 02:08:27 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Esa característica ya no se utiliza en este sistema. 02:08:32 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: >:v 02:08:34 PK Thunder: Nah, y punto u: 02:08:39 BowserRDML: .... 02:08:58 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: :'v 02:09:01 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: casi me mata (? 02:09:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pls PeKa, el chiste que pusiste (lol) 02:09:28 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !seen ese tal pacman :V 02:09:28 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Esa característica ya no se utiliza en este sistema. 02:09:39 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: .... 02:10:00 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !sakuya-world (serious) 02:10:01 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Error Sys - SakuyaWorldMadness.py ha dejado de ejecutarse, código: 0X241Z, mensaje del error: Sistema no soportado, necesita UrbanSeries o superior 02:10:30 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Timerion Boluh :'v 02:11:27 PK Thunder: Mañana es feriado, así que me voy a quedar aquí como en los viejos tiempos u: 02:11:41 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: PK, aquí también es feriado :V 02:11:48 Goldfield1234: yo no, pero pasado mañana capaz 02:12:09 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: :v 02:12:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Zhido PeKa, Asri y Gold :v 02:12:16 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: /me invoca a X usuario 02:12:28 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: (SERIO) ... nada. 02:12:34 Goldfield1234: /me no hace nada 02:12:41 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !status 02:12:41 T1M3R10N B0T: Inicio: 02:12:41 25 May 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 0 horas, 5 minutos y 54 segundos. Última registración fue 0 días, 0 horas, 5 minutos y 52 segundos. 02:12:45 Goldfield1234: * es súper efectivo 02:12:59 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Almenos el bot sobrevive, o no Blitz? :'v (? 02:13:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Se, aunque sin comandos (okay) 02:13:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !tell Tobias_Alcaraz :v 02:13:41 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Esa característica ya no se utiliza en este sistema. 02:13:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (okay) 02:14:18 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !info a ver (serio) 02:14:19 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Ubicación: PC de Asriel Demon Dreemurr, Espacio utilizado: 200 KB Aproximadamente 02:14:46 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Lol :V 02:15:06 /// Marian1781 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:15:26 Goldfield1234: hola marian 02:15:32 Goldfield1234: khé tal? 02:15:50 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !uplogs 02:15:54 T1M3R10N B0T: ///AVISO ---Chat logs actualizados! 02:18:26 PK Thunder: Marian. 02:18:29 PK Thunder: o/ 02:21:13 PK Thunder: ... 02:21:35 Marian1781: .. 02:21:42 Goldfield1234: ... 02:21:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: .. 02:21:55 Suzaku 13: ward 02:22:00 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: :v 02:22:04 Goldfield1234: of wardcraft 02:22:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Repoio (Serio) 02:22:10 PK Thunder: draw 02:22:16 Goldfield1234: wrande 02:22:21 PK Thunder: (serio) oiopeR 02:22:23 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: drawcraft (idea) 02:23:13 PK Thunder: (idea) tfarcward 02:23:55 Goldfield1234: (idea) 27 02:24:06 PK Thunder: (idea) 72 02:24:26 Goldfield1234: (idea) 1234 02:24:28 Marian1781: 72 (idea) * 02:24:39 PK Thunder: Marian. 02:24:47 Goldfield1234: (idea) mrian 02:24:57 PK Thunder: No lo arruines, los emotes no van al revés ¬¬ 02:25:07 Marian1781: T.T 02:25:16 Goldfield1234: (idea) que fuerte 02:25:22 Marian1781: Ahí se ven los amigos (? 02:25:57 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 02:26:41 /// Goldfield1234 ha salido del chat /// 02:26:58 /// Goldfield1234 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:27:05 PK Thunder: ?) sogima sol nev es íhA 02:27:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya para PeKa (okay) 02:27:22 /// Goldfield1234 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:27:35 Marian1781: No pares. 02:27:37 Goldfield1234: (idea)se me a bugueado 02:27:45 PK Thunder: (okay) aKeP arap aY 02:27:45 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !exit 02:27:45 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 02:28:09 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:28:12 PK Thunder: (serio) adav aloh 02:28:14 Goldfield1234: (serio) 02:28:17 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Lel :V 02:28:24 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: aquí recien cortaron la TV ;-; 02:28:25 PK Thunder: v: leL 02:28:26 Goldfield1234: a mi tambien se me fue la luz en mi casa (serio) 02:28:34 Goldfield1234: neta, se me fue la luz (serio) 02:28:57 PK Thunder: (serio) zul al euf em es ,aten 02:29:21 Goldfield1234: (idea) profe, porfa deja de hacer tus cánticos oscuros en el chat 02:29:33 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Pff jajaja 02:29:46 PK Thunder: Gold. 02:29:54 PK Thunder: No, punto final. 02:29:54 Goldfield1234: plata 02:30:00 PK Thunder: atalp 02:30:01 Goldfield1234: es: y. 02:30:15 PK Thunder: .y :se 02:30:59 Goldfield1234: (serio) 02:31:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :vvv 02:31:08 /// Marian1781 ha salido del chat /// 02:31:09 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !status 02:31:10 /// Marian1781 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:31:13 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Buena Gold :v {y} 02:31:41 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: ya me sonaba que algo estaba mal 02:31:42 Goldfield1234: :v {y} 02:31:42 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: (serio) 02:32:00 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:32:30 Goldfield1234: profe 02:32:45 Goldfield1234: (idea) y si cuentas uno de tus chistes en el chat? 02:32:55 PK Thunder: ¿Quién es profe? 02:33:03 PK Thunder: No lo conozco. 02:33:47 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:33:50 Goldfield1234: ni yo, ni sé porqué escribí eso 02:34:03 PK Thunder: Lel 02:34:07 PK Thunder: leL 02:34:10 Goldfield1234: (idea)pekador, cuenta uno de tus chistes 02:34:32 PK Thunder: ¿Quién es pekador? 02:34:47 PK Thunder: No lo conozco. 02:34:58 Goldfield1234: ni yo, ni sé porqué escribí eso 02:35:23 Goldfield1234: (idea) raio macuin, cuenta uno de tus chistes 02:35:31 /// Marian1781 ha salido del chat /// 02:36:01 PK Thunder: ¿Quién es raio macuin? No me suena o.o 02:36:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Sono a uno de mis apodos (pokerface) 02:36:21 Goldfield1234: ni yo, ni sé porqué escribí eso 02:36:28 PK Thunder: A oc. 02:36:34 PK Thunder: C: 02:36:40 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: 11:35 ... 02:37:06 PK Thunder: ¿Es una parte de la biblia? 02:37:30 Goldfield1234: creo que es el mesías 35 02:37:47 /// Marian1781 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:37:52 /// Marian1781 ha salido del chat /// 02:38:03 /// Marian1781 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:38:05 PK Thunder: A oc. 02:38:55 PK Thunder: .co A 02:38:59 Goldfield1234: hola marian 02:39:05 Goldfield1234: tanto tiempo (serio) 02:39:13 PK Thunder: PK Thunder 02:39:30 PK Thunder: rednuhT KP 02:39:36 Marian1781: El Raio Makuin es Blitz (serio) 02:39:46 PK Thunder: Blitz 02:39:55 PK Thunder: ztilB 02:40:01 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (okay) 02:40:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Otro apodo mas (okay) 02:40:09 Goldfield1234: me voy chau gente bonita :3 02:40:11 /// Goldfield1234 ha salido del chat /// 02:40:15 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:40:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Adios Gold o/ 02:40:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hola Rodehi o/ 02:40:21 Marian1781: No, ya no más apodos. 02:40:27 PK Thunder: Hola Rodehi o/ 02:40:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Gracias por decirme el comando del Spoiler :'v <3 02:40:37 Rodehi: Hola muchachos! :v 02:41:01 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Hola Rodehi :V 02:41:08 Rodehi: ¡Hoy jugare Monster Legends! :D 02:41:14 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Nuuu (d9) 02:41:17 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: okno :V 02:41:24 Marian1781: Zhido (y) 02:41:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hablando de eso, Asri, probaste el juego? :v 02:41:41 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Solo 2 veces :v 02:41:59 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: y voy en el nivel 2... creo (yaoming) 02:42:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: O.o 02:42:09 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que pro (y) 02:42:11 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:42:18 PK Thunder: ¿Cuál es su libro favorito? 02:42:18 Marian1781: Que nivel tan alto... 02:42:20 PK Thunder: (serio) 02:42:29 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:42:31 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:42:35 Marian1781: Luna de plutón (? 02:42:37 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:42:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: "Las visitas" de Silvia Schujer (Derp) 02:42:55 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: El Festival del Danmakufu (serio) 02:43:06 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:43:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y el tuyo PeKa? (Serio) 02:43:18 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:43:30 PK Thunder: Mi favorito es el Neconomicón, de H.P. Lovecraft. 02:43:36 PK Thunder: Necronomicón* 02:43:43 PK Thunder: :'v 02:43:48 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:43:53 Marian1781: Me suena emmm 02:43:53 PK Thunder: IT = Eso (?) 02:43:55 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:44:09 Marian1781: Sí PK, sí. 02:44:25 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:44:42 PK Thunder: ¿Y su película favorita? 02:45:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Megamente :vvvv 02:45:44 Marian1781: Que infantil :v (? 02:45:57 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ok :v {y} 02:47:10 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Digan los suyos plecz >:V 02:47:12 PK Thunder: oie k t panza Maianela, tanvíen s mí peli faboritta XDxdXDdxDXdxdxDDX okno. 02:47:28 Marian1781: Ban. 02:47:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Maianela? K 02:47:43 PK Thunder: .naB 02:47:47 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Kick. 02:47:52 PK Thunder: XDxdXDdxXd 02:47:54 Marian1781: Bloqueo. 02:47:58 PK Thunder: Okno (serio) 02:48:02 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Bloqueo Global. 02:48:16 Marian1781: Si, eso es mejor. 02:48:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: He visto como quieren banear a PeKa, ya puedo morir tranquilo (derp) 02:49:00 PK Thunder: Na pst stos mns no me ban a nabear poeque soy intelijente y gaker >:I 02:49:06 PK Thunder: Y 100tifiko. 02:49:17 PK Thunder: Y 1.000itar. 02:49:20 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Repoio 02:49:43 PK Thunder: Poio = Chicken Repoio = Rechicken 02:49:53 Marian1781: K wea con tu nueva frase... :v Repoio... 02:49:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Suza, tu que eres mas old en SDLG, que significa Repoio? (yaoming) 02:50:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Suza >:v 02:50:25 Marian1781: √√ 02:50:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (okay) 02:50:55 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Yo solo se que este cometario es repoio u.u 02:51:27 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: ... 02:51:33 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/T1M3R10N_B0T Dafuq (pokerface) 02:51:52 PK Thunder: oie iSrael. 02:52:04 PK Thunder: Isariel Category:Chat_logs/2016